Castlevania: Crimson Betrayal
by Zacmac90
Summary: The year is 2050, Dracula has been revived once again and plans a sacrifice in order to regain his strength but little does he know that one of his own followers is secretly planning the Count's demise.
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

Chapter 1: Returning home

The smell of death and decay greeted Jengo Croft as he entered the catacombs of the newly revived Castlevania. The walls were a dark green made of brick that was covered with a mix of fungus and mold, the air was was barely breathable but Jengo had grown accustomed to it. His face was hidden by a dark blue hood that was connected to an equally blue cloak that covered his whole upper body. He wore chain link gloves on his feet and hands while he wore black leather pants. As he walked down the dark hall, several skeletons wisely got out of the way as he passed. Although the catacombs were considered the dwelling of the slimy and the many victims of the castle, Jengo preferred it since the smell and surroundings allowed him to relax but due to his value as Dracula's personal assassin and his ability to shape shift into anyone he came in contact with, relaxation was something he did not have the luxury of enjoying. However, until he was called on he would relax in the slimy, moldy dungeon that he called his home. Jumping into a lower part of the catacombs, he leaned into a small space that was surrounded by hundreds of coffins.

"Ahh the sweet smell of death and mold…how I have missed it so." Jengo thought to himself as he sat down and chuckled as he heard the skeletons above him scatter and whisper amongst themselves. With the exception of Death and Lord Dracula, Jengo was one of the few beings in the castle that could inspire fear into the lesser minions of the castle just by walking into a room. They knew he was not one to cross or disrespect as it would mean a slow and painful death, he could smell it their fear as he walked past them and as he spoke, but he enjoyed it most when it was coming from humans.

" So sweet, just like the taste of honey." Suddenly Dracula's voice appeared in his mind, while he was greatly weakened from his revival, his voice was still powerful and fear inspiring.

"Jengo, I need to speak with you…come to the throne room."

"Yes, my Lord I shall be there momentarily." Dracula's voice disappeared and Jengo rose to his feet and sighed as he leapt back up to the higher level of the catacomb.

"So much for settling into my new home, maybe I'll get to add a couple new house guests." Jengo said sinisterly as he made his way out of the catacombs.

Lord Dracula sat on his throne slowly sipping a glass of blood, it was nowhere enough to fully restore his energy but it would do. The telepathy had drained what little energy he already had and thus he was forced to sit on his throne. Death and Shaft were already in the throne room with Dracula, Shaft seemed concerned for his master, the master vampire was highly vulnerable and using any of his abilities only made him weaker as he was not yet at full power.

"My lord, you shouldn't use any of your powers yet, you're still weak." Shaft said, Dracula glared at him and threw the empty glass at the dark priest who dodged it with ease.

"I am aware of this Shaft, I need to feed and soon." Jengo walked into the Castle Keep and kneeled before Lord Dracula.

"What do you require of me, my master?" Jengo asked rising to his feet.

"Blood...human blood, I need to feed and thus require you to get me some captives so I may restore my strength."

"Of course Lord Dracula, how many should I bring?" Dracula leaned back against his throne for a moment as he thought about it

"Three should be just fine...just don't kill them, I want them to be fresh." Jengo bowed his hooded head and left the room quietly, he could feel the urge to have the feeling of blood soak on his hands begin to creep into his mind, but for some strange reason seeing Dracula so vulnerable made the urges intensify. Shaking the thought from his head, he made his way out of the castle into the outside to find some potential victims.


	2. Chapter 2: Belmont Brothers

Chapter 2: Belmont brothers

Jefferson City

It was a busy morning for Christian and Louis Belmont as they had just finished their three hour training in their backyard, it was a rigorous training that consisted of weapons and hand to hand training. The sun brightly shined over the trees that surrounded the yard.

"Man, with all this training that we've been doing…are we ever going to even hunt any vampires?" Louis Belmont asked putting his signature cards in his pocket, they weren't ordinary cards but cards that contained various mythological beings and elements that Louis for both offense and defense, he was like most 18 yr olds; cocky, impatient, a do before thinking mentality but had vast potential to be a great vampire hunter, he was about 5'9 with short autumn hair that was spiked up in front and blue eyes, except for his timberland boots, he was entirely dressed in black. Christian rolled his eyes as he sat down on a bench and sighed, he was tired and wanted to go see Kristal, the love of his life and soon to be mother of his newborn child.

"Relax little brother; I'm sure we'll get an opportunity real soon." Unlike Louis who was just starting out as a hunter, Christian had already had experience hunting vampires. He was 26 with short black hair and green eyes; he was a little taller at 5'11 but was about 15 pounds lighter at 215 lbs. He wore a black trench coat over a white t-shirt and black jeans, his combat boots were covered in caked blood and dirt from previous hunting. Since he was older, he was the owner of the legendary Belmont whip

"Well all this training will be pretty useless if we don't get to use it."

"You mean if you don't …I on the other hand am already experienced in vampire hunting." Christian corrected, Louis flipped him off but Christian brushed it off and went into the house which they shared with their now aged father, the last Belmont to use the famed whip; Julius Belmont.

Jengo watched as Kristal step out of her car, he hissed in interest as he watched her walk towards her door, he was hidden in a tree across from her house. Her long red hair bounced lightly on her shoulders as her green eyes sparkled with happiness as she talked on her cell phone, Jengo didn't know who but it didn't matter to him as he planned on taking her but he knew that humans these days were much different, they had much more to their disposal than humans of the past centuries. Suddenly he noticed a police car stop right below him, an idea popped into his mind, since he couldn't approach the woman directly he might as well appear as a friendly face. He dropped onto the roof of the police car, his metal boots dented the roof of the car.

"What the hell was that?" One of the police officers asked stepping out of the car, Jengo grabbed the officer by his throat and the officer struggled for his gun with one hand while he tried to get remove Jengo's vice grip from his throat. The officer's partner came out of the car and she too was grabbed and lifted by her throat, after a few minutes of struggling, Jengo dropped the officers who weren't dead but merely knocked out, he threw the officers into the car and then with a smile turned into the male officer.

"Now it's time to get my last target, hope Lord Dracula likes red heads." Jengo thought amusingly as he approached Kristal's house, he knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before the red head opened the door.

"Can I help you officer?" She asked curiously eyeing him. Jengo noticed that Kristal's belly was enlarged and then realized that she was pregnant.

"Could you please turn around maam?" The officer asked taking out his handcuffs.

"For what, I didn't do anything wrong, now please leave." As Kristal was about to shut the door, the officer slammed it open and grabbed Kristal and forced her against the wall, he grabbed her wrists and placed the handcuffs on and set them to their tightest making her cry in pain.

"Let's go...if you struggle at all I will kill you." As the officer led Kristal out towards the car, he noticed a crowd of people staring and watched as the officer pushed her into the car. As Kristal sat up, she noticed two people lying on the floor next to her, one was a female officer and the other was...the same officer. She looked up at the officer in front of her and then back to the one lying on the ground, they were the same.

"Help! Help! He's a fake! Heeeeellllp!" She screamed but it was no use as the people than began to walk away. As Jengo began to drive, he noticed a man staring at him, the man was wearing a black suit and had equally dark hair but the thing that made him stand out was the man's skin, it was pale, the suited man watched the officer with dark eyes that were filled with suspicion, the two stared each other down for a few minutes until Jengo sped off in the police car leaving the suited man alone in the street.

"I guess my father has been awakened early...I must find the Belmonts and quickly." The suited man thought to himself as he quickly vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning thoughts into reality

Chapter 3: Turning thoughts into reality

When Kristal woke up she saw she was lying on a large flat stone in a dark room lit by candles, she sat up only to discover that her clothes were missing. She could barely see anything in the dark room but suddenly a bright light drowned the room as Dracula and Shaft entered the room.

"Hello my dear, sleep well?" Dracula asked while his red eyes looked over Kristal's nude body, Kristal desperately looked around for something to cover herself with but the room was empty.

"Shall we begin the final sacrifical ritual my lord?" Shaft asked but Dracula didn't seem to hear as his dark eyes were focused on Kristal's enlarged stomach, it seems Jengo had been right when he had told Dracula that the woman was in fact pregnant, this made Dracula even happier since the woman was carrying an extra life in her it would him give double the energy but now that he had seen her, he had another idea in mind.

"No Shaft, I have another use for this girl. Since she is carrying an unborn in her, we shall use her to lure out the Belmonts."

"You won't get away with kidnapping me, my boyfriend will come and find me!" Kristal yelled making Dracula chuckle amused by the woman's temper.

"And who might that be exactly?"

"Christian Belmont, the father of my child." Dracula's mouth broke into a huge grin as he now realized that this girl had just given him the motive to lure out the hunter, a man who not only had a woman but also a child would become desperate to find her and he knew all too well desperate men do desperate things and that could lead to their downfall.

"Shaft, keep her in this room...she is to remain unharmed until I decide what to do with her." Dracula ordered, Shaft on the other didn't seem to happy about the decision but he would not DARE go against his master's command.

"My lord, if we do not use her and the child she carries, how will you regain your full strength?"

"I have plenty of power back thanks to the two sacrifices that Jengo brought, I will be fine." Dracula assured the dark priest and turned to leave but before he did he backed Kristal against a wall and whispered in her ear,

"Do you believe in vampires my dear?" When she shook her head no, he chuckled and then whispered,

"You better start believing because...you're looking at the KING of vampires...be afraid my dear...very afraid." Dracula and Shaft then left the room leaving the frightened woman in the dark room once again.

"**Oh God, Christian please find me**." Kristal thought as she began to sob loudly in the darkened room.

Meanwhile in the catacombs, Jengo's mind was conflicted, he couldn't get the thoughts of killing Dracula out of his mind, despite doing it the first time they now had returned and were almost crippling.

"**I can't do this now that Lord Dracula has regained most of his power back**" The loyal part of Jengo's mind debated.

"**That's the thing...MOST but not all of his power has returned...you can still destroy him**." The assassin part of Jengo's mind countered, the part of his mind that despite all his years as Dracula's loyal servant had always despised Dracula due to his constant failures.

"**He has had over 900 years to destroy the Belmont family and yet every time he has been defeated...he doesn't deserve to rule this castle!"**

**"But Death and Shaft are almost as powerful as Lord Dracula himself and are always with him...how do you expect to get past those two?"**

**"Have you forgotten that we can look, sound, and act just like ANYONE? If you can't destroy Dracula yourself, why not do it as either Shaft or Death...they have more than enough power to do the job."**

**"I cannot break my servitude to Lord Dracula, I have been loyal to him for way too long."**

**"Haven't you gotten tired of him constantly being defeated time after time by a HUMAN? Now is our chance to finally end not only end the Belmonts but also end Dracula's pathetic existance**." Jengo's loyal side could no longer fight off the tempting yet truthful facts that his other side presented, the urges were no longer controllable and now he knew had to satisfy the urges by taking out Lord Dracula. Even if he did try and impersonate Shaft or Death there was the possibility of them either killing him, so he would carefully plan it out and wait for the right moment.


	4. Chapter 4: The offer

Chapter 4: The offer

Genya Arikado stepped out of his car and stared at the large blue house in front of him, the number 116 was in bold white on the front of the house. Genya knew exactly who lived in this house; Julius Belmont. He had lived there ever since he defeated Dracula in 1999, according to the information given to him, Julius had a wife and child as well but he hadn't kept to date with it. Genya walked up to the door and knocked on the door, when no one answered he knocked harder. This time he could hear footsteps approaching from the other side, the door opened and an old man appeared before Genya.

"Hello Julius….been a while since we last met." Genya commented dryly, with the exception of having wrinkles and his once autumn hair graying Julius hadn't changed that much, a small smile graced his lips as he replied.

"Fifty one years is a long time to not see a familiar face." Julius stepped aside and motioned for Genya to come inside. As Genya followed Julius into the kitchen his eyes glanced upon the various pictures of Julius and his family throughout the years.

"Can I get you anything?" Julius asked as they stopped in the kitchen.

"No, thank you...I am actually here to see your son." A look of sadness and shock swept across the elderly Belmont's face as he turned back to look at the pale suited man, Julius knew that something unfortunate had happened, he sensed the moment he saw Genya at his door.

"Christian! Louis! You have a visitor." Julius yelled at the ceiling as he took a seat at the table. Loud footsteps came down the stair case as Louis and Christian Belmont appeared in the kitchen, Genya seemed thoroughly surprised at seeing the younger Belmont.

"I wasn't aware that Julius had another child…" Genya thought as he studied both Christian and Louis, out of the two, Christian definitely looked just like his father had with the autumn hair.

"Genya, these are my two sons Christian and Louis Belmont. Boys this is Genya Arikado, an old friend of mine."

"Christian, Kristal has been kidnapped." Genya said bluntly, time seemed to pause as Christian didn't respond for a moment before saying,

"By whom…who kidnapped her?"

"Jengo Croft, a shape shifter that works for Count Dracula. I saw him take her from her house."

"Jengo Croft?" Louis asked scratching his head.

"He is Dracula's personal assassin; he can become anyone and act like them flawlessly." Suddenly Christian grabbed Genya by his collar and backed him into a cupboard; his eyes were wide and filled with anger.

"If you saw him taking her, why the hell didn't you stop him?" Christian yelled. Despite having the Belmont's face inches from his own, Genya remained calm and neutral of emotion.

"Because I can't stop him on my own….I need you and your brother to help me defeat him and my father." Christian finally released Genya and sighed, he felt guilty for not being with Kristal to possibly prevent her from getting kidnapped in the first place.

"So where did this Jengo guy take Kristal to anyways?" Louis asked

"Castlevania…the home of my father and his minions, I will take you there. Get your weapons and meet me outside in a few moments." Genya said before leaving the house, Christian and Louis ran up stairs to grab their weapons and any other necessities they might require. As Genya waited outside for the two young Belmonts, Julius stepped outside.

"Before you leave, I need you to do something for me." Julius said as he stared up into the dark rain clouds that were beginning to form.

"What is it?"

"Please just keep my sons safe; unlike you and me, they have no experience with the castle's unholy inhabitants."

"I will do my best, but in Castlevania…anything can happen." Julius nodded and patted Genya on the back before going back into the house. A minute later, Christian and Louis came out and followed Genya to his car.

"How do you know that Jengo works for Dracula anyways?" Louis asked.

"Because I am Dracula's son…now get in." The three got into the car and sped down the empty road.

Orlox was enjoying a goblet of blood when he heard Jengo's voice appear in his domain,

"Hello Orlox…mind if we have a little chat?" Jengo said as he dropped below the vampire, Orlox shot him a glare; he had never liked Jengo for some reason and just felt uncomfortable at having the shape shifter in his presence.

"What do I owe this dubious displeasure?" Orlox asked before finishing off the blood in his cup.

"How long have you been in this portion of the castle?" Jengo asked faking an interesting tone.

"Since 1797...but you already knew that."

"Indeed I did…but what if you could have more than a small portion of the castle."

"What do you mean?" Orlox asked with heavy suspicion.

"I mean…help me overthrow Dracula and I will give you half of the castle for yourself." Orlox cocked his head clearly interested, while he had been loyal to Dracula for many years, he did always want more than what the Count offered.

"Why do you need my help…your abilities should be more than enough to overthrow Dracula…" Orlox mocked, this angered Jengo who responded with a hiss.

"Careful vampire….my generosity only goes so far."

"Your offer is one a person would be crazy to refuse…one that has both high risk and high reward."

"Then what is your answer?" Orlox stood from his seat and put his pale face dangerously close to Jengo's hooded face.

"My answer…..is no." Jengo did not respond but instead began to laugh, leaping back up to the entrance he shouted,

"Tsk tsk tsk…all that pride but nothing to show for it." He then left and decided to go find a certain monster that he knew would not be as challenging…one that was all muscle but no brain.

"Maybe Golem will be interested…"


	5. Chapter 5: Castlevania

Chapter 5: Castlevania

"Here we are...Castlevania...the land of darkness." Genya said as he and the two Belmonts aproached the massive castle, both Christian and Louis stared in awe at the castle that their father had once told about them so many years ago as children.

"I guess this castle wasn't just a story our father made up." Christian said touching some of the mossy parts of the castle's stony walls, dark clouds began to form above them and soon rain began to pour down upon the three.

"So how exactly are we going to get inside?" Louis asked noticing the drawbridge was up preventing them from going any farther, suddenly the drawbridge slowly seperated from the castle and crashed into the ground with a large boom.

"That answer your question?" Genya asked sarcastically causing Louis to roll his eyes as he took out his cards and began to walk over the drawbridge, Christian took out his whip and followed as Genya took one final look at the castle before following the two hunters inside. Darkness surrounded the hunters as they entered the main hain, despite candles being lit on the wall, it did little as the Belmonts could barely see anything in front of them.

"Careful, I sense something in here...and it's big." Genya warned as he took out his sword that had been in his family for generations, as they walked further down the halls they heard growling but couldn't find where it was coming from. The darkness then lifted and a giant warg appeared before the three, it's red eyes were filled with anger and hunger as it charged at the three hunters. Christian dodged the warg's snapping jaws while Louis burned the warg's face with a fire based attack and Genya leapt onto the giant wolf's back and drove his sword deep into the beast's spine, the warg let out a howl of pain and anguish as it collapsed to the ground.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Christian asked looking at the massive wolf's now bleeding corpse.

"Warg... giant wolves often used as riders." Genya said pulling his blood covered sword out of the warg's back

"It looks like the 3 headed dogs from Greek mythology...cereberus I believe it is called." Louis said, suddenly another warg appeared and rushed full speed at Louis, grabbing another card he aimed for the wolf's legs but as Louis was about to let the card go, the wolf ran into him forcing the card to drop and suddenly explode sending both Louis and the warg through the stone floor. Christian and Genya ran over to the hole, the wolf had appeared and attacked before either of them could react and now Louis had dissappeared.

"Louis!" Christian shouted into the hole but no response came back, Genya cursed to himself and suddenly raced down the hall with Christian struggling to keep up behind him.

Jengo casually made his way down to the throne room with Golem hulking behind him, the rock monster towered above him and breathed hoarsely as it slowly but surely followed the shape shifter. It hadn't been all that difficult to persuade Golem to join his cause since it was what one may call one of the more neglected monsters of the castle, although Jengo was much faster and more intelligent than the massive creature, Golem was one of the most dangerous creatures in all of Castlevania due to his immense size and strength that even Jengo had to be cautious of.

"You ready Golem?" The creature nodded and Jengo gestured for Golem to in, Golem walked by Jengo and made his way in, his harsh breath and loud walking easily gave him away to Shaft and Dracula both of whom looked quite surprised to see the massive creature standing before them.

"What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be below the castle." Dracula said still wondering how the creature managed to get to the castle keep. The hulking monster suddenly launched it's massive right fist as Shaft who barely managed to dodge it. The Golem removed it's hand out of the wall leaving a large hole, suddenly the sound of a whip echoed in the room as Julius Belmont walked into the room, he stood ready to strike with his Belmont whip, Dracula hissed in anger and rose to his feet, his blood began to boil upon seeing his enemy in front of him.

"Belmont! Golem, kill the Belmont now!" Dracula ordered but the hulking monster didn't listen as it continued to violently swing at Shaft and miss while Shaft attempted to fight his massive attacker back with lightning and fireballs but they barely fazed Golem. Julius launched several holy waters at Dracula but Dracula teleported out of the way just as the holy water was about to make contact, he shot his traditional 3 fireballs out of his cape but Julius was able to dodge them with ease. This confused Dracula as Julius had not been this quick in their first encounter, something did not seem right about this, suddenly Dracula felt a sharp pain enter his leg as one of Julius's daggers had pierced his leg.

"I'll kill you for that, Belmont!" Dracula yelled as he teleported behind Julius and sent him flying back with a right hand, Julius fell against the stairs leading to Dracula's throne and Dracula grabbed the Belmont by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Now I can finally end your bloodline once and for-" Dracula was stopped short as Julius jammed a dagger into Dracula's left eye forcing him to drop the Belmont, Dracula roared in pain as he removed the dagger only to feel more pain in the form of whip lashes as Julius whipped Dracula several times in the face and chest. Dracula could feel blood escaping from the wounds on his face and chest as he fell to his knees, he looked over to his right to see Shaft had already been incapacited by Golem. Suddenly, Julius Belmont's body began to turn and form until Jengo once again reappeared, Golem watched in confusion as Jengo regained his orginal form.

"J-Jengo...you traitorious dog...I should...have known better...than to trust...a...s-s-shapeshifter." Dracula managed to say as he coughed up blood, Jengo chuckled as he took out a dagger from his cloak and pressed it against Dracula's chest, suddenly he looked up to see Orlax standing behind Dracula, Golem was prepared to attack the purple vampire but Jengo gestured for him to stand down.

"Ah, hello Orlax...come to save your precious lord of darkness?" Jengo asked tauntingly as his attention switched from Dracula to Orlax several times, Orlax was deeply conflicted as he tried to decide whether or not to either kill Dracula or Jengo...would he pick loyalty over reward or the other way around?

"Jengo, you are not going to kill Lord Dracula" Orlax said taking away Jengo's knife and staring him down, Dracula slowly got to his feet and was about to thank Orlax when suddenly the purple vampire turned around and shot the dagger into Dracula's heart, Dracula looked down at the dagger which was fully inserted in his chest, he tried to remove the dagger but didn't have the strength.

"No it can't be...nooooooooo!" Dracula yelled as he slowly began to fade away, Jengo turned his attention to Orlax, a silence filled the air as neither one said a thing for several minutes until Jengo stuck out his gloved hand and said,

"Allies?" Orlax sighed, he knew in his undead heart he had already made his decision when he teleported into the castle keep. Orlax shook his hand but then pulled him close to his face and whispered,

"Allies...but be warned;if you attempt to screw me at all, I don't care if you have Golem with you, I will PERSONALLY make sure you suffer a long and painful death." Orlax released Jengo and then teleported away, Jengo smiled to himself as he looked at his bloody surroundings but then he felt a weird feeling enter his body...he could sense that the Belmonts along with Genya had made it inside the castle.

"**Alucard...I knew you'd come...now that daddy is out of the way, I can take out the Belmonts AND you**." Jengo thought to himself as he took a seat on the throne.

Author's notes: Well what do ya think? There's a new duo running Castlevania now...I think the addition of Golem is good since he is vastly underrated as a boss in the Castlevania world.


	6. Chapter 6: Down Under

Louis groaned groggily as his eyes slowly opened, he could see a very small high hole above him, had he fallen that far? The warg that had attacked him lay underneath him dead; it had taken the brunt of the fall thus breaking its neck and ribs. Shaking his head, Louis looked around and noticed he was in some sort of underground cavern, the cavern was a bluish color and several large frogs and toads hopped around the cavern, some hopping over and onto the dead wolf. Louis got off the dead wolf and picked up his cards that had spilled onto the cavern floor, he had no idea where he was or what to expect so he would have to be on high alert, he leapt down into a lower level of the cavern where a boatman was waiting next to a large boat that floated lazily in a giant river

"Evening stranger perhaps I could give you a lift across the river?" The boatman asked with a cackle, Louis sensed no hostility from the man but he didn t trust the man since the man just seemed odd, he was very old and his eyes barely stayed open.

"Depends what is at the end of the river?" Once again, the old man cackled and then said,

"If you wish to find your way out of this cavern, it would be wise to accept my offer and to answer your question, once you reach the other side of the river; the cavern's exit is only a few corners away". Suddenly two ice shades appeared out of the walls behind Louis and formed several large icicles, they shot out like bullets but Louis pulled the old man down and ducked, the large icicles hit the river instead scaring the large fish that swam beneath.

"Fine, I accept. Let's go!" Louis said pulling the old man up and the two got onto the boat, the two elemental women floated after the boat shooting more large ice as the old man SLOWLY rowed through the river. Louis shot back at the ice women with a fire card, one managed to shield itself from the blaze while the other was engulfed in the blaze, it let out a small moan of agony and faded away. Despite almost being on the other side of the river, Louis was getting really frustrated at the boatman s slow stroking, the ice shade continually launched icicle after icicle at the Belmont who shot more fire to melt the ice, since he had no space to move around he was unable to use the fire defensively. Finally the boat made it to the other side and Louis got off the boat and ran down a long corridor with the ice shade slowly floating after him, after a minute it smiled and vanished into the rocky ground. After finally exiting the long and narrow cavern corridor, Louis s eyes widened as he saw a massive waterfall in front of him, there were no ways through or around the waterfall.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis cursed but his curse was drowned out by the waterfall s loud roar, little did he know that the ice shade was slowly rising up behind him, it was about to attack when suddenly Louis spun on his heel and blasted the ice shade in the face with a large blaze, the fire was so intense that the ice shade quickly faded away without saying a word. Louis turned his attention back to the large waterfall in front of him and was trying to figure out how he would get out of the cavern.

"**Crap, crap, crap how the hell am I going to get out of this cavern I don t want to risk encountering more of those ice women by screaming for help but how am I going to get out of here?**" Louis thought as he looked at the waterfall, behind the water he noticed something on the wall, slowly entering the water he walked through the waterfall and saw some sort of markings in the wall going up the wall, it looked like something with claws had climbed up the wall, he placed his fingers on the marks and felt a grip, if he couldn t go through the waterfall or around it, he might as well go over it.

"I only hope there isn t anything waiting for me up there". Louis said as he began to climb the wall of the waterfall.

Meanwhile, Christian had just entered the marble gallery and had lost track of Genya luckily except for a few skeletons he hadn t come across any major threats, the grandfather clocks on the walls were all ticking in unison and it was echoing in Christian s ear, as he made his way through the clock filled hallway, he noticed something hopping down the hall way, it looked like a little green midget but was hopping around rapidly. Christian was about to strike it when it turned around and said,

"Heh heh heh a Belmont, oh what fun this will be".

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Christian asked the little hopping midget.

"I am a fleaman you stupid Belmont, what else could I possibly be?" The fleaman asked harshly, Christian kept a firm grip on his whip, he had no idea if this fleaman was hostile but if it was, he would strike it down in an instant.

"Where is Genya?" The fleaman gave him a look of confusion,

"Genya? Ohhhh you mean Master Alucard, yes I have seen him he went down this hall here." The fleaman said pointing to the hallway behind him.

"Thanks fleaman". Christian said and was about to pass the hopping creature when suddenly it leapt at him and spat a green mist in his face, the Belmont yelled in pain as he fell to his knees while trying to wipe his eyes of the burning mist. He heard the fleaman laughing and heard him say,

"Come get me Belmont if you can." Christian got back to his knees and followed the sound of the fleaman's laughter as it hopped down the hall, despite being blinded by the small creature he could still sense where the fleaman was going and had no trouble keeping up with him. After running through several hallways, he lost track of the fleaman.

"Damn this mist burns" Christian said as he rubbed his eyes and was finally able to see a little, he noticed that he wasn't in the marble gallery anymore as he looked around and could see he was in a ballroom, the room was brightly lit due to the chandelier hanging above him, the walls were painted bright red that matched the carpet that covered two stair cases in-between a large double door. Christian was about to go through the door when he suddenly heard something drop from behind him.

"Looks like my next meal just walked right in". Christian turned around and saw the voice came from a man, his skin was pale like Genya's but his clothes and claws were covered in blood, the man then showed his fangs which showed that he was a vampire.

"Bring it". Christian said and then threw a bottle of holy water at the vampire. The vampire dodged the holy water and leapt on the wall; he began a short run across the wall and leapt at the Belmont. Christian rolled out of the wall and lashed the vampire twice with the whip, the vampire screamed in pain and leapt up to the chandelier.

"Come down and fight you coward". The vampire laughed and pointed behind the Belmont, Christian quickly spun around only to see a female vampire lunging at him, she managed to cut his arm with her claws forcing him to drop his whip. Seeing a possible opportunity to strike, the male vampire jumped down from the chandelier and the two vampires surrounded the Belmont, they hissed in hunger at the sight of the Belmont s blood but Christian kept his cool. When both decided to attack, Christian grabbed two bottles of holy water and smashed them into the vampires, the two undead screamed and burned in a blue fire until they collapsed into ashes, Christian took a seat on the stairs as he checked his injury, the claw marks weren t infected but they were deep. Taking out a bottle of holy water, he slowly spilled some of the water onto the wounds silently cursing as the water stung. After bandaging his arm up, he picked up his whip and made his way out of the ballroom.

Author s notes: Well the two Belmonts are now separated and now must deal with enemies on their own, will Christian find Genya again and will Louis manage to get out of the underground cavern? Stay tuned .


	7. Chapter 7: Mind Games

Chapter 7: Mind games

"Belmonts, I see you both have already had your first taste of Castlevania s minions, you ll both have plenty more I assure you of that... As for you Alucard, let s see how good if you are as strong mentally as you are physically you get a blast from the past heh heh heh." Jengo thought sadistically as he sensed that Genya had made his way to the Royal Chapel.

The Royal Chapel was without a shadow of a doubt one of the biggest ironies in the castle, one would think that an unholy den such as Castlevania would never have a church inside of it but it s unpredictability made it so dangerous. Genya had his sword unsheathed and ready to strike; he began to ascend the very long staircase cautiously despite having been here once before so many years earlier. He slashed several corner guards easily and leaped back as a bone pillar shot a blaze at him; he flipped over the pillar and slashed it in two. Genya made his way up the long staircase and entered the next room, the inside of the room looked like the inside of a cathedral, in the distance large stain glass was everywhere and a huge cross was standing in the middle. Genya was about to exit the room when he heard a very faint voice,

"Alucard" The voice was coming from where the cross was, making his way over to the cross he noticed a young woman hanging from it, he couldn t see her face since it was down. Suddenly the woman s face rose and Genya gasped as he realized who the woman was the second woman he had ever loved in his very long existence.

Maria Renard.

"Maria?" Maria stared down at Genya with eyes full of sadness and sorrow, she looked like she had in 1797, she hadn't aged a day.

"Alucard, I'm sorry...so sorry." Maria said as tears spilled down her cheeks, as she lowered her head, Genya could hear Jengo's laugh enter his mind.

"Awww poor Genya, thought you'd be happy to see your 2nd former love interest...maybe when you come find me, you can thank me for bringing back Maria...but speaking of former loves, I got some surprises for you...in the coliseum."

"Jengo, I swear to God I WILL kill you!" Genya growled as he fell to his knees, the sight of Maria had caught him off guard and opened a lot of previous wounds.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, since I'm having a good time as the new ruler of Castlevania, I'll give you a hint to who is down in the coliseum waiting for you; she gave birth to your son and he was one of the 3 you helped defeat Dracula. Got any idea who they might be?" Genya grinded his teeth angrily as his grip around his sword's hilt tightened, roaring in anger, he rose to his feet and sliced the cross sending it tumbling to the ground in a loud clatter. Shutting his eyes to supress the tears that wanted to come out, he looked over at the cross and noticed that Maria had dissappeared.

"Jengo, you better hope and pray that the Belmonts get to you before I do because so help me God, I would love to plunge my sword into your heart right now!" Genya said as he made his way for the colosium

Meanwhile Louis had managed to escape the caverns and was exploring a ball room, the room was massive and looked very fancy, the walls were a bright yellow that seemed to shine from the massive chandalier that hung above him, as Louis walked across the floor, he started to hear laughing and talking. What was strange about it was that it didn't sound threatening or demonic but simply...human. Suddenly several couples appeared out of nowhere, they wore clothes that looked around 1700's and were floated around him seemingly unaware of his presence.

"Dancing ghosts, don't seem too dangerous-" Suddenly one of the couples got closer and the male ghost took a swipe at him with a blade.

"Guess I was wrong." Louis thought as he raced out and the ghosts continued to dance.

Author's notes: Seems Jengo has hit a nerve, if you think Alucard is mad now, wait till the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8 Family Reunion

Chapter 8: Family reunion

A cold feeling surrounded Genya as he entered the Coliseum, it wasn't the first time he'd been here, his last encounter had him slay a werewolf and Minotaur. In the middle of the coliseum stood two coffins, both had bloody crosses painted on them but it was the names on the coffins that almost made him drop his sword; Sonia Belmont and Trevor Belmont.

"**Sonia…Trevor…what has he done to you both?**." Genya thought as he touched both coffins lightly, suddenly a gloved hand smashed through Sonia's coffin forcing Genya to jump back and unsheathe his sword, the door opened with a loud creak and Sonia Belmont stepped out. Like Maria, she looked exactly as he remembered her so many years ago, her whip rested lightly on her waist, her eyes lit up with happiness upon seeing him.

"Alucard…you've come back to me!" Sonia said taking a step towards him, she opened her arms slightly as if to embrace him but was stopped by the half breed's sword which nearly touched Sonia's chest.

"W-what are you doing, it's me Sonia." It took all of Genya's emotional strength not to drop his sword and take her into his arms, his brain was telling him to kill her and move on but his heart seemed to prevent him from killing her.

"No, you are an illusion made from this castle…Sonia Belmont is dead." Despite his words, he still couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him; he lowered his sword slightly but was still prepared to strike. A look of confusion mixed with hurt appeared on Sonia's face as she again attempted to get closer only to be once again stopped by Genya's blade.

"I'm not dead, why are you saying this to me? Don't you love me anymore?" Tears were now flowing down her cheeks, just seeing this was causing havoc to him emotionally, many years ago during their brief relationship he had promised to never hurt her but when he entered his slumber, he already knew that the promise had been shattered.

"Please, all I want is your love." Sonia said placing her hand on the blade and slowly removed it from Genya's hands; she then tossed it across the arena with a loud clang. She filled the gap between them and placed her lips onto his. This was the final emotional straw as Genya gave in and returned her kiss. As the kiss between the two deepened and hands began roaming each other's bodies, Trevor's coffin door blew open and Trevor stepped out, however he looked VERY much dead. Grabbing a dagger, he shot it at Genya. The half breed opened his eyes in pain as he felt the dagger pierce his back; Sonia broke the kiss and smashed a vial of unholy water into his chest, Genya fell to his knees and started spitting up blood.

"S-Sonia…" Genya said as he dodged a whip lash from Sonia and managed to avoid unholy water from Trevor, he leapt back and picked up his sword but his injuries made the sword feel heavy, suddenly both Belmonts wrapped their whips around his wrists forcing him to his knees. To their left, one of the large doors opened and a Minotaur came out, in its hands was a large battle axe, it was covered in dried blood.

Genya tried with what energy he had to free himself but the whips tight hold and his loss of blood were making any form escape impossible, as the large monster lumbered closer, he shut his eyes and readied himself for the deathblow. Just as the Minotaur was about to strike, a large fireball struck the minotaur in the back, the monster turned around to see Louis standing there, his hands holding two large fireballs. The Minotaur charged at the young Belmont who easily dodged it and shot one of the fireballs at Trevor, it hit and turned the resurrected Belmont into a pile of ash, this allowed Genya to elbow Sonia causing her to drop her whip. In one swift motion, Genya impaled Sonia with his sword, the blade going completely through her, as she began to turn to dust, she managed to mutter,

"I love you….Alucard." She then completely disintegrated; Genya shut his eyes and performed the father son and Holy Spirit before turning to the Minotaur who continued to recklessly slash at and miss Louis who continued to hit the Minotaur with fireballs that only seemed to further anger the monster.

"Louis, light my sword on fire!" Genya said as he threw the sword at the Minotaur's heart, Louis did just as the blade pierced the monster's chest. The minotaur bellowed in pain before collapsing to the ground, Louis removed the sword and tossed to Genya who fell to his knees as the blood loss was worsening.

"Are you ok?" Louis asked as he helped Genya to his feet, the half blood took out a potion and drank it in one gulp, the blood loss slowed and eventually stopped.

"I'll heal, come…we must keep moving." Louis nodded and followed Genya who gave one last glance at the ashes of his former love and muttered,

"I love you too Sonia Belmont…may yours and Trevor's spirit finally rest in peace."

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Breathe into me and make me real

Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Author's notes: I am sooooooooooo sorry I have taken so long to write, a lot has been happening with work, funerals, weddings, other stories, etc that I've had no time to write…I hope you enjoyed, the lyrics above {not in order} are from the song 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence which inspired me to write this chapter. Please read and review….


	9. Chapter 9: Looks can be deceiving

Chapter 9: Looks can be deceiving

Christian's injuries were starting to take a toll on him, his eyes still burned from the green mist the fleaman and his back hurt from the vampires he'd just battled. From the little vision that he had, he could he see that he was in the castle's living quarters. As he passed through the corridor, a feminine voice entered his mind,

"**Well, well well…what do we have here? Has the handsome Belmont come to pay me a visit?" **The voice asked ending with a haughty laugh, Christian ignored the voice and continued through the living quarters, and so far he hadn't encountered any monsters….yet. The hall ended with a large double door; from behind the door he could smell an exotic perfume. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside, the room was fairly large with several windows that held an excellent view of the castle's forest, in the center of the room was a large bed covered by silky satin black sheets and pillows but it was the figure on the bed that caught Christian's attention. A red headed woman lay on the bed fully nude, her body was the essence of perfection, she had curves in all the right places and her breasts were the perfect shape, not too small but not too large. Her long legs were spread opening revealing a shaven vagina, but what Christian noticed when he looked at her face was that the woman looked remarkably identical to Krystal.

"Christian, come…make love to me." The woman said lustfully, her tongue running over her full red lips. Christian's body became stiff with pleasure as the woman giggled in amusement and wiggled her finger, motioning for him to come closer. Despite her resemblance to his lover, he knew that this woman was not his woman and thus he had to resist his slowly but surely desires.

"I do not know if you are a slave or an inhabitant of this castle but I will not give in to your temptations…" Christian said trying to keep his voice calm and firm, the red headed woman began to laugh and suddenly a white light filled the room. When it cleared, the woman was no longer on the bed but was floating in the air, two long batlike wings formed from her shoulder blades.

"It seems tempting you wasn't as easy as I thought it would be…I guess death will have to do then." The succubus said and shot a spike from her wing at him, Christian rolled out of the way and threw a dagger at her, the flying demon dodged it and flew at him, Christian hit her twice with his whip forcing her to back off momentarily. Seeing this, Christian raced out of the room with the demon right behind him; he knew he had the advantage in the halls since the succubus couldn't fly too high which kept her in range of his weapons. As he reached one of the many stair cases, he turned and faced the succubus who had made two additional images of herself, all of whom sent spikes from their wings at him. At the last minute, Christian back flipped off the edge of the stairs and threw two crosses at the succubus; the holy weapons destroyed the two fake succubus and sent the real succubus to the stairs below them. The demoness began to bleed out as Christian landed right in front of her, but to his shock she started laughing as she managed to weakly point above him. Looking up, a dark figure dropped in front of Christian and kicked him in the jaw sending him stumbling to the lower stairs, knocking him unconscious. The figure looked at the dead succubus for a moment before dropping down next to the unconscious Belmont; he was a very good looking male with short black hair, red eyes and a body that any human would die for, like the succubus he had bat like wings. He was the male counterpart to the succubus;

He was an incubus.


End file.
